1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fan, and more particularly to an electric fan having an adjustable support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical electric fans comprise a fan motor directly and rotatably secured on top of a support, such that the fan motor may be rotated about a vertical axis of the support only. In addition, the fan motor and the electric fan may not be easily disassembled for storing or transportation purposes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional electric fans.